Make sure the door's locked
by demonlovechild
Summary: Optimus and Elita hide out in a storage closet and recall a similar event happening to them as younglings at the Autobot Academy. Warning: Hot Ariel and Orion stuff within. Please R&R :D


**I decided to take a little break from my Just for Tonight thingy and came up with this fic (I've been working on for a while) another story centered around my favorite couple (I was inspired by one of my favorite authors on here :D) Any who hope you like it! Always R&R much luv!!! And don't worry I am gonna finish my other one. BTW, I just recently realized I'd been writing these fics wrong, hopefully I got it right this time (and I don't if you guys remember Nul-A from season 3 of the G1 series but he was hanging out with First Aid in one episode, and he worked in a junk yard, so I made him a janitor lol)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any thing related all belongs to Hasbro.**

-

-

-

-

"Think she'll find us in here?"

"Doubtful, no one _ever_ comes in here."

"Is the door locked?"

"Don't worry, we're fine."

Elita sighed with relief closing her optics and rested against the wall. It was Moonracer's night to cook, and Primus knew that femme couldn't prepare energon worth a slag, and like any smart bot, the commanders took it upon themselves to hide out until it was safe. The storage closet was small and cluttered but it was either that or an upset tank and diarrhea in the morning.

They were silent for a while, and Optimus looked at Elita and his memory bank jogged,

"Doesn't this seem…familiar?" He said stepping to her.

"Hmm?" She breathed opening an optic

"You know, me…and _you_, alone…in a _storage closet_?" He said tone low and sultry as he placed a hand on the wall behind her, his free hand slid down her thigh and she quivered.

"You mean that night…at the Academy?"

"The night sweet little Ariel finally got a taste of her _bad mech_." And a devious smiled crept across his faceplate…

**X-X-X** **Countless, vorns ago, at the Elite Guard Academy…**

Students were hastily making way to their designated recharging chambers for the night as to avoid missing curfew, all except two trainees who were beside the lockers, preoccupied with more "pressing" matters.

"Let's go." Orion whispered running his hands slowly down Ariel's hips.

"I want you." He said peering at her with lust filled optics.

"B-but we can't go to the dorms, not together any way." She said somewhat hesitant.

Orion smiled deviously at the coy pink femme in his arms, she was so cute when she was nervous, but honestly he couldn't blame her. They'd been dating for some time, but up until now, hadn't done any thing too incensing outside of kissing and groping each other. He chuckled, softening his gaze,

"You know I wouldn't do any thing you didn't want me to. I love you." He said sincerely. She smiled sheepishly kissing his lips,

"I know, and I love you too. I just don't think I'm ready to, you know…have interface yet." She said glancing away as her faceplate reddened. Lifting her chin, he met her gaze again,

"Ariel, I'll wait forever if you need me to. I'm willing, believe me." She smiled kissing him again,

"But still, I don't want any one out here looking at my femme, you know." He said scoping their surrounding, no one was in the hallway, but he wasn't taking any chances, Ariel simply laughed at her jealous mech,

"C'mon, I know a storage closet we could get in." He said seductively, guiding her down the dim hallway.

Soon they came to a break in the corridor, and just beyond the curve was a row of doors. Orion walked up to one and opened it, walking in and turning on the light he motioned for her to come in. As he closed the door behind them, she looked around. The room was small and dim, filled with mops, brooms and other cleaning materials lining the walls. But as small as the room was, there was just enough space between the shelves for the two of them. And no sooner had she realized it, was she pressed against the wall,

"That door is locked, right?"

"Don't worry babe." He said quickly before trapping hers lips in a hungry kiss.

She moaned as his glossa tangled fiercely with hers sending tingles throughout her chassis. She gasped clenching his back plating as he pressed himself against her firmly. Aiming for her neck, he slowly ran his glossa up the sensitive wiring drawing a long jagged moan from Ariel. Continuing down, he peppered her collar with kisses as his hands found her breastplate. She inhaled sharply as he gently clasped each in his hand; shuddering at his touch. Heeding her reaction he moved further, kissing and licking the tender metal of her breast plate. She moaned pressing herself into him taking pleasure in his wickedly talented glossa, but he dropped to his knees, tasting the smooth warm metal of her abdomen, lapping at the sensitive wiring along the junction of her hip and thigh.

She trembled anxiously as she watched him. His fingers found a seam along her inner thigh tracing it up to her interface port; he'd never done anything like this before. Apprehensive, she quivered stopping the second his free hand grasped her leg holding it still. Coming to her port, she froze when he touched it, unlatching the cover and moving it aside, "Or-Orion, what're you—"Words caught in her throat as he pursed his lips to her socket and a lengthy shuddered cry escaped her vocalizer. Gripping the wall behind her, she wiggled and whimpered as his glossa outlined her socket. Her cries grew louder and more volatile as he went.

He could feel his appendage vibrating impatiently against his cover plate but he kept his attention on the delicate femme before him and then, sweet lubricant befell his lips. Absorbed in her alluring taste, he licked his lips clean with a content sigh; he paused before standing once more. He'd wanted to continue but at the pace he was going, he didn't want her (or himself) to overload, at least not yet.

She panted, placing her hands on his faceplate caressing him still quite angsty. His spark leapt, and he melted at her touch, her sensuous warm breath raising vertigo passion in his processor, his entire chassis tingled and his interface cable wailing restlessly in its casing. With a groan, he laid his lips next to her audio receptor, and she shivered arching her body to his, feeling his heavy chest plate. Unable to contain his bravado any longer, he placed a hand on the wall behind her.

"Primus Ariel...I want you _so _bad. Just being close to you makes me want to overload." He growled shakily, she pondered for a moment before responding.

"I know and…I want you to, _all_ of you." She said tone thick with passion.

In one fluid motion, her hand was on his interface port, revealing his cable. Feeling a cool breeze, he looked down to find he was completely exposed; not even the faintest of clicks was heard when she removed his cover. She's pretty good, but he digressed looking back up into her optics sternly.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this? We don't have to if—"He stopped with a gasp at the feel of his cable in her warm hand, softly rubbing the head.

"Trust me, I'm sure." Without a second thought, he hitched her legs around his waist, leaning her against the wall. And with a heated grunt, he slipped his extension inside her.

tossed her head back, Ariel released a guttural moan, thumping against the wall and she clung to his shoulder plating; he was so endowed, so deep inside her, and it was pure bliss when he started thrusting. Composed, at first but soon all control was lost in an inferno of passion as he vigorously, almost animalistic, he entered her harder and harder.

Body's rocked as piercing shuddered moans, and cries filled the room in harmonious pleasure, neither aware of how loud they really were.

"Uh-Uh-Uhhh! Ooohhh-rion!"

"Primus! Ariel!! Hugh!"

Their bodies trembled violently, desperate cries singing out, as ecstasy crossed the threshold into heavenly overload and both slid to the floor in an exhausted heap of pleasure panting and whimpering. Disengaging his sticky interface cable, their bodies still entwined and trembling as he peered at the tired pink femme in his lap.

He smiled weakly, kissing her before closing his optics and resting his fore plate against hers. Neither said a word for the longest time. Then suddenly both of their sparks sank as the door creaked opened, and Nul-A, the janitor peeked in seeing the young mech's back.

"Hey, what're you doing in—"

Orion and Ariel quickly stood and looked up, faceplates pale and distraught as ever and for a moment there was dead silence. Nul-A gave them a quizzical look.

"What were you two doing in here?" Their faceplates flashed red and he shook his head chuckling as they looked sheepishly to the ground.

"You younglings know you're in trouble, right?" They didn't say a word as the looked upon him with innocent optics and he sighed.

"Aww, but who am I to spoil young love, you two better scat before the truant officer comes down here." They hesitantly moved and exited with out making eye contact.

Slowly they made their way down the hall, hand in hand discreetly smiling at each other.

"And next time younglings, use the closets farther down, the locks actually work on those." Nul-A shouted down the hall.

Ariel shot a glare at Orion, and an innocent smile curved his lips.

**X-X-X Present Day Storage Closet….**

"Hey, I was a good femme before I went in that closet with you."

"Oh really? Is that why you _didn't_ stop me?"

Elita chuckled grabbing his hips, and pulling him into her.

"I couldn't help it, you were just _so_ slagging irresistible, you handsome devil."

Hitching her leg around his waist he grinned wickedly and leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped suddenly by a finger pressed to his lips.

"Are you _absolutely sure_ that door is—"

Just then, the door burst open as Moonracer, and the femmes along with Optimus's sub commander's, Ironhide and the twins stood in the door way, and all jaws dropped.

Closing her optics, Elita sighed heavily and leaned her fore plate against her bond mate's.

"Optimus, sweetspark,"

"Yes?"

"Next time, make sure the door's locked."

"Will do babe."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**LMAO!!! Damn Optimus, will you never learn? Poor Elita-xD**


End file.
